The present device generally relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present device relates to a foam roller exercise device for stretching and supporting a body.
Foam rollers are utilized in the performance of a number of physical exercises for enhancing core strength and stretching a user's posterior and abdominal muscle regions. In use, the user typically lies on his or her back with the foam roller between the user's back and a floor surface. The foam roller is positioned typically along the user's spine longitudinally or horizontally following the vertebral spines. Spine exercises promote balance, develop good posture, release muscle stiffness and emphasize balance awareness.
The foam rollers are typically made of semi-rigid polyethylene foam or other semi-rigid compressible plastic, and can vary in size. The foam rollers are shaped generally cylindrically or semi-cylindrically as a cylinder with a lumen tube. The foam rollers are used under the user's back on supine vertically and horizontally following vertebral spines. In vertical use, the line of contact refers to the touching area between the user's back and the foam roller that is applied on the center of user's back, which means above the spinous process of vertebral spines, the most prominent part of a vertebra bone, having no muscles, creating discomfort and pain on the contacted area when the user's body pressure is applied. In horizontal use, the line of contact refers to the touching area between user's back and the foam roller that is established on paraspinal and/or paravertebral muscles when the user is muscled or on the one of the spinous process of vertebral spines or between two spinous process on vertebral spines that promotes a lot of discomfort pressure on a sudden spinous process of vertebra spine in occasion. Especially, when the user is skinny, tiny and lower muscled, it reveals discomfort and displeasure during exercise on the formal rollers.
Therefore, there is a need for developing an improved roller that is more comfortable, effective and less stressful on the vertebral spines for stretching and strengthening the user's body.